gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
1x14 Things I've Done
You’d have to be crazy to miss an episode of Glee: The Future of Us, but in case you did, here’s what happened: ' '''Beth found out that Puck and Quinn are her biological parents, which means Rowan is her sister. Rowan’s boyfriend Gabe has been abusing her, and when Harlow told her parents, she stormed out and moved in temporarily with Robin. Aaron and Daisy just got back together and everything seems like it might work out this time…for now. Ben is worried about Teagan and what he doesn’t know is that she has an eating disorder. ' '''That’s what you missed on GLEE! Rowan blinked when light suddenly streamed in through her window. Scratch that - not her window, the window of Coach Sylvester's guest room. "Rise and shine, Puckerman," The cheerleading coach said from the foot of the bed, already dressed and drinking coffee. "Time to get up. You've got practice for that excuse for a glee club this morning! And don't think I won't pour ice water on you!" She flashed a forced smile and walked out, sipping her coffee from her Cheerio's bottle. Rowan groaned, and flipped back over. ---------------------------------------------------------- Josh was fumbling through his attempt to direct the glee club with the possible Regionals number Beth had left. They kids were currently bop-bee-ba-ing through “The Nicest Kids in Town” from Hairspray. Aaron and Daisy walked into the auditorium, holding hands and carrying Starbucks to-go cups. When Josh heard them come in he signaled for the glee club to take five and met them at the end of the aisle. “Okay,” Aaron said. “So why are we coaching glee club today?” “Yeah,” Daisy said. “Is Beth okay?” “Beth’s uh…''not feeling well'',” Josh told them, and it actually wasn’t a lie. Beth wasn’t feeling well, but because she’d just discovered that one of her students was her sister, not because of a stuffy nose or a stomach bug. “Awww,” Daisy said. “Poor Beth.” She looked to Aaron. “Maybe we should go see her later.” “No,” Josh cut in abruptly, and Daisy and Aaron looked at him in confusion. “I mean, uh, she’s really contagious, you probably don’t want to go over there…” The two apparently bought this excuse, nodding sympathetically. “Hey,” Ben whispered to Teagan. The girl had let go of his arm and was currently hunched over, a hand on her forehead. Ben just had a gut feeling something was wrong, he could hear her deep breaths. “Are you okay?” “I’m fine,” Teagan forced out. In reality, her stomach hurt like Hell, and her head was spinning. She felt like she was being spun in circles, or shaken around. “Alright guys,” Josh told them. “Can we go through this one more time? Start us off Harlow!” Harlow had only just begun to sing and the rest of ND had only just begun to dance when Teagan began feeling dizzy again. She tightened her grip on Ben’s arm, but it was impossible to led him through the moves when she couldn’t see herself. Ben was about to ask her if she was okay, since she was silent for once, but then he felt Teagan’s hand let go. It was followed by a thump, and then Daisy’s scream. Teagan had fainted, and was currently lying on the stage floor. ---------------------------------------------------------- Beth sat in the corner of the Lima Bean, using her laptop and not touching her coffee. She was currently looking for anything she could find about her birth and the surrounding circumstances, and so far she’d found nothing. Beth had no idea what she was going to do. Should she go find her parents? Should she tell Rowan? Should she do nothing? No matter what she did, someone would probably lose. “Beth?” The glee club coach looked up at the sound of her name, and she felt the color drain from her face when she saw who it was. Oh no. ''She thought. ''No, not now. '' A handsome, older man smiled down at her, showing his teeth. Beth couldn’t help but remember the first time he’d smiled down at her like that six years before, and how afterwards he’d pressed his lips to hers, told her to relax… “Eli.” '''GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US' When Teagan woke up, she didn’t know where she was. Her head hurt – she must’ve hit it or something. She sat up and groaned, feeling the pain in her head intensify. “You’re up,” Teagan hadn’t noticed Ben’s presence until now, as her vision focus and she saw him sitting on the uncomfortable chair next to her. He held a granola bar out in her general direction. “Here, eat this.” “I don’t want it,” Teagan said instinctively, trying to shove it away. “Yes, you do,” Ben said, not relenting. “You’re starving, Teagan. The nurse says you haven’t been eating.” So that’s where she was – in the school nurse’s office. Memories of fainting in glee club’s morning rehearsal flooded back to Teagan. When was the last time she’d eaten something? Reluctantly, Teagan took the granola bar from Ben, and he smiled slightly when he heard her open the wrapper. “Miss Draper wants to see you, by the way.” Ben said. Teagan sighed. “I don’t want to go talk to her,” “Too bad,” Ben said. “She said it’s not optional, and I agree. You need help.” Teagan rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn’t see it, and looked back to the granola bar. The chunks of almonds and cranberries and oats seemed to taunt her. Go ahead, eat it. ''Half of Teagan’s mind said. ''Ben’s right – you’re starving, Teagan. '' ''No, Teagan, don’t eat it. ''The other half of her said. ''Food equals calories, and calories equals fat fat fat fat. That dress you bought is an eight, you need to be a six! “Shut up,” Teagan said, mostly to herself, before taking a bite. ---------------------------------------------------------- The girl sat patiently as she waited for her audition, the last one in the room. She tapped her fingers against her portfolio with her headshots, looking up when the door opened and a man stepped out. '' ''“Beth Corcoran?” He said, an almost mischievous glint in his eyes that gave his aging features a childlike aspect. '' ''The sixteen year old aspiring actress stood up and smiled at him. “Yup, that’s me.” '' ''Eli Gregory was one of the biggest casting directors in Ohio. Beth knew if she could please him, fame would come easy from there. Once Beth had been led into the room and told to begin, she read the script for the orange juice commercial easily and fluidly, while doing her best to look poised at the same time. Eli watched her the whole time with a smile on his face and that glint in his eye, and when Beth finished, he clapped. “I’ve got to say,” Eli said, walking over towards Beth as she stood up from her seat at the table that proudly displayed the product. “You’ve got great talent Miss Corcoran…Beth.” '' ''Beth felt herself blush. “Thank you, Mr. Gregory.” '' ''“Eli,” Eli corrected her. Beth blushed harder. Eli was staring at her, and Beth felt extremely flattered in that instance. This was not a boy, but a man. “Eli.” '' ''“I can really make you someone, Beth.” Eli continued, closing the distance between them. Beth could feel the fabric of his sweater scratch against her chest, which was only half-covered in the blouse she’d worn today. “I can make you a star.” “R…really?” Beth croaked out, and she hated herself for sounding so shy and weak in that instance. She wanted to impress this man, this man who could make her famous. '' ''“Yes,” Eli told her. “And all you have to do, is give me something in return.” Beth felt her heart sank. Oh, so he wanted ''money. God, this was just another scam.'' But no, Eli didn’t want money. Beth was taken off guard when Eli grabbed her by the chin and kissed her for what felt like a very long time. Beth didn’t know what to do, Eli’s tongue was poking her mouth, and so she finally opened, letting him French her. He reached up to cup her breast through her blouse, and Beth gasped, pulling away. “What are you doing?” '' ''“Beth,” Eli whispered. Beth flinched at the way he said her name. “You are a ''beautiful woman…”'' “And way too young for you!” Beth cut in. “I’m sixteen!” '' ''“You don’t seem like you’re sixteen to me,” Eli told her, and Beth looked down, almost smiling. What teenage girl didn’t want to be treated like an adult? And Eli was ''definitely treating Beth like an adult… “You say you want to be a star, and I think you can.” Eli continued. “You’re sexy, talented, beautiful…How do you think all the great women became great women? Marilyn Monroe, Madonna…”'' Beth looked into those eyes of his. This was a man who was willing to show her how to be a star, who treated her like a grown up. How could Beth say no to that? “Oh-okay…” '' ''She barely got the word out of her mouth before she was shoved up against a wall. '' ---------------------------------------------------------- Beth felt herself begin to cry as she remembered it. She was sitting on the curb outside the Lima Bean, not wanting to let anyone inside see her break down. That night she’d let Eli Gregory do things to her no one had ever done to her before, with hopes of becoming a celebrity. But, Eli Gregory had just used her, an impressionable, underage girl, for sex. Josh’s car pulled up and Beth felt an immediate sense of relief. Her boyfriend got out of the car and immediately walked over to her. The minute she was in his arms Beth started weeping. “Hey, hey, hey,” Josh said, rubbing her back in an attempt to be soothing. “Beth, tell me what’s wrong.” “He…” Beth forced out. “He…he was here.” “He?” Josh said gently. “He who?” “E…Eli.” Beth admitted, still crying. “Eli…Eli Gregory.” Josh looked at her, thinking about this. In the moment, Beth got the stupidest thought, wondering how he’d explained his sudden departure to Principal Smith. “The casting director?” Beth nodded, and then shook her head, not at what Josh had said but at herself. “God, I used to be such a ''whore…” She said, while Josh looked at her and stroked her hair. “I slept with a whole bunch of people!” She actually laughed, thinking about how stupid she’d been. “Casting directors, writers, agents…Because I thought that was how I was gonna get famous, and it didn’t do me any good.” She sniffled. “Eli Gregory taught me that. He’s…he’s the one who taught me to sleep my way to the top. When I was only…only…” She hiccupped slightly. “Sixteen!” “Wait, what?” Josh said now. “But…but Eli Gregory’s forty-three.” Beth looked away from him, crying the last of her tears, unable to say anything to that as Josh did math in his head. “He was thirty-seven.” Josh said, more to himself, since obviously Beth knew this. “He was thirty-seven when he slept with you?” Beth sniffed and nodded. “It’s not illegal,” She told him, smiling at the irony of at all. “The age of consent in Ohio is sixteen. So he used me, but he didn’t break the law!” Josh gave her a look of pure pity. “Beth…” “Just forget it,” Beth said, pulling away from his grasp. “It’s…it’s stupid. I’m going into work.” “Beth.” Josh repeated, but Beth had already begun to walk to her car. “Beth! Beth, come on, talk to me!” ---------------------------------------------------------- When she woke up, she was in a bed that was not her own. There were tubes and IV’s in both her arms, and she was wearing an old lady looking dressing gown that she never would’ve touched in a million years. “Mom?” Daisy said as she sat up in bed. Mrs. Draper glared at her daughter, who stared back, confused. '' ''“How could you do this, Daisy?” She said, her anger evident. “How could you do this to yourself, to us?” '' ''Daisy was shocked by her mother’s words, and found herself unable to say anything. What did a person say to that? She didn’t have to think of a comeback though, as that was the moment the doctor walked in. “Miss Draper, you’re awake, good.” He said. “I have something I’d like to discuss with you. '' ''After Daisy was discharged, she and her mother walked to the car in silence. “We’ll go to another doctor, Daisy,” Mrs. Draper was saying as she buckled her seatbelt. “This can’t be true. I’m not going to let you ruin your life.” But Daisy wasn’t listening as she slipped into the passenger side, still processing the doctor’s words. They repeated over and over in her head, and she started to cry. ---------------------------------------------------------- Daisy snapped out of her memory when the door to her office opened. Teagan stepped inside, looking from Daisy to Aaron, who was perched on the edge of Daisy’s desk, and then lowering her gaze. She walked towards one of the empty chairs and sat down, letting out an audible sigh. “Do I really have to do this?” “Yes,” Aaron said before Daisy could. “Miss Draper and I both agree that you need help.” “I’m fine!” Teagan insisted, half-rising in her seat. “We’re concerned about your health, Teagan,” Daisy said. “Did you ever think that what you’re doing to yourself could have lifelong consequences?” “What I’m doing to myself?” Teagan repeated. “Miss Draper, it’s no big deal, I just want to be a size six!” Daisy was silent for a second, and then she shook her head. “I just wanted to be a size six too,” She said, thinking again back to her self-conscious, starving, sixteen year old self. It took Teagan and Aaron a second to realize what she insinuating, and they were both shocked. Daisy had never mentioned ever having an eating disorder. Daisy was remembering it, not looking at either of them as she spoke. “But then I wanted to be a four, and then a two, and then a zero.” Teagan looked down at her hands, which were a lot thinner than they’d been a few months ago. She thought about how she’d originally wanted to fit back into a size eight, but how she’d later desired to be a six instead. “No matter what I did, it was never enough. In my eyes, I was still fat.” Daisy continued, her eyes shiny from the beginnings of tears. “I wasn’t though – fat, I mean. In the beginning, I was just kind of curvy. But, I convinced myself I was. I wanted to be like what I thought all the other girls were – pretty, thin, confident. I thought not eating and throwing up would get me there, I didn’t mean to get sucked in. But soon, being thin wasn’t good enough, I had to thinner, thinnest. Soon I had to force myself to just eat a bite of food, I would make myself puke when I didn’t have anything in my stomach to throw up. I…” She trailed off. “I was so dangerously skinny I didn’t even get periods anymore.” “Miss Draper…” Teagan began. She couldn’t listen to this anymore. Because honestly, it sounded a lot like her. “I never even bothered to consider that my…my eating disorder, could have long term, serious repercussions.” Daisy continued. Teagan looked down at her lap, feeling like she might start crying at any moment, while Aaron was staring at his girlfriend in shock. “But…but then they told me, I couldn’t have kids.” This statement was a stinging blow. Teagan’s head immediately snapped up, because she had absolutely no idea that anorexia or bulimia could cause infertility. What if I can’t have kids? ''She thought. ''What if someday I’m the woman who’s saying her insecurities cost her her family? '' Aaron simply stared at his girlfriend, dumbstruck, trying to process this new information. Daisy had never, ever mentioned that she couldn’t have kids. Honestly, Aaron hadn’t thought about having children with Daisy before, but now…it was kind of like a you-don’t-know-what-you-got-until-its-gone situation. Daisy burst into tears just thinking about the day the doctor had told her and her mother she couldn’t ever get pregnant. She’d been such a stupid girl back then. If only she had known how much damage she’d truly do to herself…“I’m sorry,” Daisy said, wiping at her eyes and standing up. “I need to…” She trailed off, not knowing what to say, and walked out of her office. Aaron snapped out of his shock, getting to his feet. “Daisy!” He called after her, and when she didn’t respond, he went after her. ---------------------------------------------------------- “Daisy!”Daisy kept walking, even after she heard Aaron calling out her name. Aaron had to practically sprint to finally catch up to her. “Daisy,” He said, cutting off her path. Daisy looked down, unable to meet his gaze. “Daisy, it’s okay.” “No it’s not,” Daisy snapped at him. “I can’t get pregnant, Aaron! Ever.” Aaron didn’t know what he was supposed to say to that. “I don’t care if you can’t have kids,” He finally told her. “I loved you before, I’ll love you now. And maybe…” He trailed off, realizing that that probably was not the best thing to say right now. God, that had sounded ''a lot better in his head. “No, not maybe,” Daisy told him. She didn’t sound angry, like Aaron expected her to at his insensitivity, but sad, as she explained it to him. “I hardly ever ovulate, but even if I did and I did get pregnant, I apparently have a – ” She made air quotes. “ – ‘poor uterine environment’.” Aaron was at a loss for words. “Daisy…” He reached out to her, but Daisy shrugged off his efforts. “You deserve someone better than me,” Daisy said, continuing before Aaron could object. “You deserve a woman who can give you lots and lots of babies.” “Daisy –” “I’m sorry,” Daisy said, and she walked away before she could start crying again. ---------------------------------------------------------- When Beth got to McKinley she went into the choir room and flicked on the light. The room was empty and quiet, and she knew here she could be alone. So, she sat down on the floor and cried to herself. ---------------------------------------------------------- When Teagan pulled herself together and finally exited Miss Draper’s office, Ben was standing there waiting for her. “Hey,” He said when he heard her. “How’d it go?” “I don’t want to talk about it,” Teagan snapped at him, trying to hide the fact that she’d been crying, and walked away, leaving Ben very confused. “''All day,” Teagan sang. “''Staring at the ceiling, making friends with shadows on my wall. All night, hearing voices tell me that I should get some sleep, because tomorrow might be good for something.” “''Hold on,” Ben sang. “''Feeling like I’m headed for a breakdown, and I don’t know why.” Daisy looked at her face in the bathroom mirror, her eyes were red and puffy and her breathing was slightly shallow. Beth curled up on the choir room floor, bawling her eyes out. Teagan kept walking, tears streaming down her face unabashedly. Ben strolled with his hands in his pockets, wondering how he could help Teagan. “''But I’m not crazy, I’m just a little unwell.” They all sang. “''I know right now you can’t tell. But stay awhile and maybe then you’ll see, a different side of me.” “''I’m not crazy,” Ben sang. “''I’m just a little impaired. I know right now you don’t care.” “But soon enough,” ''They all sang. “''You’re gonna think of me, and how I used to be…me.” “''But I’m not crazy, I’m just a little unwell.” They all sang. “''I know right now you can’t tell. But stay awhile and maybe then you’ll see, a different side of me. I’m not crazy, I’m just a little impaired. I know right now you don’t care. But soon enough you’re gonna think of me, and how I used to be.” “''But I’m not crazy, I’m just a little unwell.” They all sang. “''I know right now you can’t tell. But stay awhile and maybe then you’ll see, a different side of me. I’m not crazy, I’m just a little impaired. I know right now you don’t care. But soon enough you’re gonna think of me, and how I used to be.” “I’m just a little,” Teagan sang. “''Unwell.”'' ---------------------------------------------------------- “Rowan,” Rowan looked up at the sound of her name, and when saw Harlow approaching her, she immediately slammed her locker door and walked in the opposite direction. “Rowan,” Harlow repeated, running to catch up to her. “Go away,” Rowan snapped. “I mean it!” Harlow ignored her. “You’re parents are worried about you! You have to come home!” “No,” Rowan said. “I’m not going back there.” “They want what’s best for you,” Harlow continued. “You need help. Gabe is abusing you.” “I told you,” Rowan snapped. “Stay away.” Rowan sped up her pace, and Harlow sighed and stopped, as she disappeared from sight. “I care about you Rowan!” He called after her. “I’m not giving up!” ---------------------------------------------------------- Teagan walked onto the auditorium stage, looking around at all the empty seats. She wanted to get better now, she did, but she felt so…damaged. “''When the days are cold,” She sang. “''And the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail, are the worst of all, and the bloods run stale.” “''I wanna hide the truth,” Teagan sang. “''I wanna shelter you. But with the beast inside, there’s nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.” She felt the need to hide from everyone the true depths of her feelings, like if she didn’t mention them they wouldn’t be there. But as evidenced by today, that wasn’t the case. Her eating disorder would only get worse and worse, and God only knew what she could do to herself. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this, especially Ben. Teagan felt like there was a big, ugly monster inside of her, that not only distorted her body image, but hurt her and those around her. “''When you feel my heat,” Teagan sang. “''Look into my eyes, it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide. Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside. It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide.” '' ''“When the curtain’s call, is the last of all. When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl. So they dug your grave, and the masquerade, will come calling out, at the mess you’ve made. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come.” “''When you feel my heat,” Teagan sang. “''Look into my eyes, it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide. Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside. It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide.” '' ''“Your eyes, they shine so bright,” Teagan sang, thinking of Ben. “''I want to save that light. I can’t escape this now, unless you show me how.”'' “''When you feel my heat,” Teagan sang. “''Look into my eyes, it’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide. Don’t get too close, it’s dark inside. It’s where my demons hide, it’s where my demons hide.” '' After she finished Teagan checked her phone one more time. She now had three missed calls from Ben. She pressed a button, and watched as the screen went black and it turned off. ---------------------------------------------------------- ''Hey, this is Beth Corcoran’s phone! I’m not here right now, leave a message! Bye! '' ''Hi, this is Daisy! I can’t come to the phone right now, so leave a message after the beep and I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks, bye! '' ''Beep. '' ''Beep. '' “Hey Beth,” Josh said. “I’m umm…I’m by your classroom, okay? I really want to talk.” “Daze, I need to talk to you,” Aaron said. “I’m in the choir room, whenever you’re ready.” “I’m not upset, okay?” Josh continued. “I just want to make sure you’re alright.” “I’m not mad at you,” Aaron said. “But I am really worried so please, please, ''please call me back.” “We can move past this,” Josh said. “We can get through this,” Aaron said. “Beth…I love you,” Josh said. “I love you, Daze.” Aaron said. “Call me,” They both said, and then they both hung up. “''I asked her to stay,” Josh sang. “''But she wouldn’t listen. She left before I had the chance to say, oh,” '' ''“The words that would mend,” Aaron sang. “''The things that were broken. But now it’s far too late, she’s gone away.” “''Every night you cry yourself to sleep,” ''They both sang. “''Thinking: “Why does this happen to me? Why does every moment have to be so hard?” Hard to believe that, it’s not over tonight, just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night, I won’t go home without you.” “''The taste of your breath,” sang Josh. “''I’ll never get over.” “''The noises that she made kept me awake,” sang Aaron. “''Oh.” '' “''Every night you cry yourself to sleep,” ''They both sang. “''Thinking: “Why does this happen to me? Why does every moment have to be so hard?” Hard to believe that, it’s not over tonight, just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night, I won’t go home without you.” “It’s not over tonight, just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night, I won’t go home without you. It’s not over tonight, just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night, I won’t go home without you. And I won’t go home without you. And I won’t go home without you. And I won’t go home without you.” '' At that moment, both Beth and Daisy looked at their phones and listened to their voicemails. One of them dialed back. “Josh,” Beth sobbed into the phone. “I love you too. And I really need you right now.” ---------------------------------------------------------- “''I found God,” Beth sang. Her, the glee club, as well as Josh, Daisy and Aaron were all assembled on the auditorium stage. “''On the corner of First and Amistad. Where the west, was all but won.” '' “All alone,” ''Daisy sang. “''Smoking his last cigarette. I said, “Where you been?” He said, “Ask anything”.” '' ''“Where were you,” ''New Directions sang. “''When everything was falling apart? All my days, were spent by the telephone, that never rang. And all I needed was a call, that never came, to the corner of First and Amistad.” '' ''“Lost and insecure,” ''Everyone sang. “''You found me, you found me, lyin’ on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why’d you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late. You found me, you found me.” '' ''“In the end, everyone ends up alone,” ''Josh sang. “''Losing her, the only one who’s ever known,” '' ''“Who I am, who I’m not, who I wanna be.” ''Aaron sang. “''No way to know, how long she will be next to me.” '' ''“Lost and insecure,” ''Everyone sang. “''You found me, you found me, lyin’ on the floor. Where were you? Where were you?” ''Ben glanced at Teagan, who swallowed back her tears. Harlow cast a look at Rowan, who ignored him. “''Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me, lyin’ on the floor. Surrounded, surrounded. Why’d you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?” '' ''“Just a little late,” ''Daisy sang. “''You found me, you found me,” ''New Directions sang. “''Why’d you have to wait?” '' ''“To find me,” ''Beth sang. “''To find me.” '' ---------------------------------------------------------- '''This episode ended up being mostly songs…well, I can’t really think of anything else to add. I know a lot of stuff is happening right now. I also did several back and forths between different scenes (I don't know what the official term is for it) so I hope I didn't confuse you. ' Navigation Category:Scripts Category:Season one scripts